Infinite Tsukuyomi
Infinite Tsukuyomi is a technique that has been proposed by Obito Uchiha, though no actual user has ever been known to exist due to the requirements of the technique. The technique was once the goal of Obito's Eye of the Moon Plan. Ten-Tails Revival Arc As a combined assault from Naruto, B, Kakashi and Guy knocks the statue down, goading from Naruto forces Tobi to summon the Kohaku no Jōhei and the Benihisago, which Tobi allows the statue to devour. Having sealed the portion of the Eight-Tails they had received during Taka's battle earlier, the Demonic Statue now had all nine tailed beasts' chakra within it and Tobi prepared to revive the Ten-Tails. Clutching its head while roaring, the statue undergoes the process with Tobi safeguarding it from any who would attack it and hinder the ritual. As several of the protrusions on the statue's body began to extend and its eyes start to bleed, Kakashi attempted to warp away the statue's neck. This attack was, however, nullified through Tobi's own Kamui, shocking Kakashi greatly. While still changing, B attempts to attack it and Tobi uses the Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment to cover it in a cylindrical barrier of fire to keep others from attacking it. Madara upon later arriving to the battlefield realised that the Eight and Nine-Tails had not been sealed into the statue and moved to correct this, noting that there was still time. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130307101820/naruto/images/0/04/Ten-Tails_rvived.pngThe statue is transformed into the Ten-Tails.As a final attempt to eradicate the statue with one attack, a transformed Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B create a giant Tailed Beast Ball, and fired it at the statue. As the two noted that the statue's chakra had vanished, they began to celebrate before the smoke clears and the revived Ten-Tails is revealed, and Obito announced that it was the end of this world and Infinite Tsukuyomi will now activate then cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi and shall unify the World without Hatred or War.[9] Progress of the Plan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110523001436/naruto/images/2/24/Madara_Dec_War.jpegObito tells the delegation at the Kage Summit about the Eye of the Moon Plan. Though Obito obtained seven of the nine tailed beasts, only the final two tailed beasts: the Eight and Nine-Tails, remained out of his grasp. After Nagato's death ruined any chance of Madara's resurrection, Sasuke Uchiha's failed attempt to capture Killer B provided him with a fragment of the Eight-Tails' power. Obito decides to take Madara's place in the Eye of the Moon Plan. Discarding all caution and revealing himself, Obito arranged to place Sasuke and his team at the Kage Summit in hopes the ninja leaders would be weakened enough to be easily taken hostage to negotiate their freedom in exchange for the last two living jinchūriki, Killer B and Naruto Uzumaki. This, however, ended in failure, due to Danzō Shimura escaping during the chaos while combined forces of the Kage, their bodyguards, and Mifuneoverwhelmed Sasuke. Sending Sasuke into the other dimension with Karin, Obito introduces himself as Madara while revealing this plan to the four Kage. However, they refuse to hand over Killer B and Naruto while forming theAllied Shinobi Forces to prevent Obito from going through with his Eye of the Moon Plan. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130307101820/naruto/images/0/04/Ten-Tails_rvived.pngThe plan to revive the Ten-Tails is complete. At the end of the first day of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Obito took the Kohaku no Jōhei and Benihisago that each contained one of the Gold and Silver Brothers, and having already fed the Eight-Tails' tentacle to the Demonic Statue, intended to put the plan into motion by the end of the following day. Madara's return through Kabuto Yakushi's Impure World Reincarnation ruined Obito's ruse, and when fighting Naruto his mask was shattered, revealing his true identity. Obito fed the Kohaku no Jōhei and Benihisago to the Demonic Statue in order to revive an incomplete Ten-Tails, claiming that the monster would still have enough power to be sufficient in completing his plan. Once joined by Madara after he defeated the Kage, Obito is scolded for deviating from the original plan due to the Ten-Tails' revival being incomplete and his own revival through a different method. Regardless, entrusting Obito to make sure no one interferes as he battles Naruto and Killer B, Madara decides to capture the Eight and Nine-Tails personally to complete the plan while there is still time. Though Naruto and Killer B made an attempt to destroy the Demonic Statue with a giant Tailed Beast Ball, they were unable to stop the Ten-Tails's revival.[5] Though he attempts to control the Ten-Tails by having himself and Obito use Hashirama's DNA, Madara begins to see that the monster is beginning to resist control. Because he was revived by Impure World Reincarnation, Madara is only an reanimated corpse and cannot become the Ten-Tails's jinchūriki, which would require him to be brought back as a living body with Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique that only Obito, having obtained his master's Rinnegan, could now execute. However, using that fact as leverage since using the technique would kill him, Obito persuades Madara into letting him use the Ten-Tails to instil despair on Naruto and the entire Allied Shinobi Forces.